Kingdom Hearts 2:FES
by deadhero15
Summary: What if the P-1 Climax ended in disaster? To recreate the world, Philemon begged Yen Sid to send the Fighters of the tournament to another universe. To recreate his own world, Yu must travel the worlds with Sora to find his friends.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kingdom Hearts 2: FES**_

 _ **Chapter One: Yed Sid and Philemon**_

A tower stands tall over the twilight. In the tower through the countless stairs that leads to the chamber of a wise wizard, with a white beard and wearing blue robes. The wizard has been meditating, about a different world. This world, once filled with millions of lights, now snuffed out like a candle in the dark of night. This world, this planet called earth, is now engulfed in an infinite night, without a sunrise.

"...This is concerning." The wizard spoke as he noticed a glowing blue butterfly flying towards his desk.

"It has been far too long, my old friend."

"Yes, it has, Master Yen Sid." The butterfly answered as it became a man with a blank white mask and brown hair in a long ponytail. The man wore the brightest of white clothes.

"I have learn what happen to the earth, but what brings you here, Philemon?" Yen Sid asked.

"...I need a favor." Philemon answered with what seemed to be worry in his voice.

"I sense that the avatar of death, Hinokagutsuchi, will appeared in this universe and plots to destroy everything, to prevent the same event from occurring, I need you to summon those who awaken their powers, those who were awake during the end of the world, into your worlds."

Yen Sid ponder silently before answering.

"It will be done, but be forewarn I do not have enough power to summon all of these warriors to the same world."

"Thank you, I also know of your own crisis, of Organization XIII, so please send the persona-user who will appear in the tower with the keyblade wielder and his friends."

"I understand, the persona user will help Sora on his journey." Yen Sid answered

"Farewell, old friend." Philemon then disappeared as Yen Sid used a spell for his friend's request. From the smoke, a young man with grey hair and wearing a black school uniform appeared.

 _ **Meanwhile in the lower part of the tower.**_

A brown haired boy, with blue eyes, wearing a strange red outfit, and his friends, an anthropomorphic duck in blue named Donald, and Goofy, an anthropomorphic dog-like creature, entered the tower.

"So, where is this guy?" The boy asked.

"That's Master Yen Sid, Sora." Goofy corrected the boy as he laughed.

"It's no laughing matter." The duck yelled as he whacked a small black shadowy creature with his staff.

As the three climbed the stairs, they did not noticed the ghostly figure of Philemon watching them. "Good luck, Sora."

 _ **A few minutes and dozens of enemies later.**_

Arriving at the door of Yen Sid's Chamber, the trio stopped to catch their breath. "Whew, That nap was not a good idea." Sora thought as he thinks back to less then a day ago. First, the trio awaken from a strange pods inside a mansion of all places, then they meet three teens, boarded a train to Yen Sid's tower, where they fought off the heartless that Pete summoned to attack the wizard. "I wonder how long we been asleep, hope Riku and Kairi are okay." However, the sound of two voices interrupt his thoughts. "To find my friends, I have to travel the other worlds?" The younger voice asked. "Huh, I don't remember that voice." Goofy whispered to Sora. "Could he a friend of Pete?" Donald asked whispering as well. "If he is, we got to hurry!" Sora yelled as he and Donald rammed the door, leaving Goofy questioning their choice of action. "Wait, fellas, I don't think this is a good idea!" However, the two felled as the door slide open.

"Looks like you arrived, Sora." The sorcerer proclaim as grey haired male turned his attention to the three. "Mr. Yen Sid, are these the guys I'm supposed to go with?" The boy who look a year or two older than Sora asked. "What do you mean Mr.!?" Donald screamed with great annoyance. "It's all right, Donald, he was sent here by an old friend of my." Yen Sid calmly proclaim. "This young man is named Yu Narukami, and his world was just destroyed by a god of darkness." Upon hearing this, Sora thought back to when his world was destroyed and his quest to find his friends, Riku and Kairi.

"Yu, to find your friends and recreate your world, you must join Sora to defeat the nobodies and the members of Organization XIII." "Organization XIII?" Sora asked.

"Ah yes, I nearly forgot to explain, Sora, do you remember the heartless that plagued your quest to find Riku and Kairi?" Yen Sid asked as Sora nodded his head."What if I told you that there is another enemy that forms when one loses their heart." "What?!" The three screamed in surprise "These creatures are called the Nobodies." The four let the wise sage continue his speech.

"There are two types of Nobodies, those with weaker hearts form the foot soldiers of the Organization, the other are those with enough strength in their hearts formed the members of the Organization XIII, though human-like in nature, their act is a simple facade."

Sora was shocked by the arrival of new enemies, however the surprises did not stop with the nobodies as Yen Sid begin to explain another threat. "However, there is another problem that plagued the worlds, for the are creatures that take the form of humans. These Shadows, are the negative emotions that manifest into beings of pure wickedness." "So, we just beat them to a pulp and they disappear, right, Yen Sid?" Sora asked.

"No, for them to disappear completely, you must accept the darkness in your heart, the dark truths that you hide." Yu answered to the amazement of Sora and Donald. "So, what if you accept the truth?" Sora asked. Yu thought to himself for a moment, then answered when an azure colored card float down to his hand. "Where did that..." Donald begin to asked before Yen Sid commanded the duck to wait. Yu noticing the card, smirked, as he crushed the card and a creature with a black trench coat and white armor appeared.

"Whaa?" Donald and Goofy screamed as creature begin to speak. "I am thou, Thou art I. I am Izanagi, part of the soul of Yu Narukami." "You're part of his soul?" Sora asked. "Yeah, this is my Persona." Yu answered as Izanagi disappeared into the grey haired teen's heart. "Persona?" Sora thought to himself when Yen Sid explained to the keyblade wielder the differences between the summons and Personas.

"Now, before you start your journey, you might want to change your outfit, a warrior can't fight if his clothes are too small for comfort." A elder female's voice spoke. From the ceiling, three wise fairies appeared, in the colors of red, blue, and green. As Sora walked with the three into another room in the tower, Yu asked the wizard about his missing friends and family.

"I'm afraid that your friends are separated in the different worlds in this universe. As for Ryotaro and Nanako Dojima, they too are in another world as well." "Who?" the guardian of the King questioned. "My family." Yu sadly answered.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other before they tried to cheer the teen up by saying the same words when they first meet Sora. "Hey, don't be sad, our vessel runs on happy faces." Donald said. "I guess no one can get as you three, huh?" Yu smiled a little as Sora walked out of the other room, now wearing a black outfit. "Huh, what did I miss?" The younger Keyblader, humorlessly asked, causing his two friends to laugh.

"You ready?" Yu asked the three as their vessel arrived in the window of the tower. "Yeah." Sora calmly answered as the four thanked the Keyblade Master as they left.

 _ **Meanwhile in the Realm of Darkness.**_

A lone prayer echoes through the darkness as a young man awaken. "Where am I?" "You are here." A voiced echoed in the youths head. "Tell me, who are you..." "My name is Harbor..."The youth said as his black clock rustles in the wind."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hollow Bastion and Habor!**_

 _ **In the lanes between Yen Sid's Tower and the next world...**_

"So that's how we defeated Ansem and save the worlds.." Sora boasted as their Gummi Ship flow thru space. "I see, then, how did you arrive at the tower?" Yu asked. Goofy answered for the outworlder, "To be honest, we're not really sure, we awaken from some strange pods things and found ourselves in Twilight Town." Donald then added. "Yeah, I should've beat that Seifer guy for trying to pick a fight!" "Seifer?" Yu questioned. "When we arrived in the town, there was these three older kids picking on Hayner and his friends, so I got between them and that annoyed their leader, Seifer, to pick a fight. However, some gruff looking guy stopped him from fighting us." Yu thought to himself for moment, asking himself if his family and friends are safe in these worlds. Sora then interrupt the older teen's thoughts by exclaiming that they arrived in a familar world. "This is Hollow Bastion!"

 _ **Second District of Hollow Bastion...**_

A brown haired male, wearing black coat with white fur on the collar and pants with two dark red belts. weilding a strange sword known as the Gunblade, noticed another strange enemy in white appeared. "Damn, how many are there?" He mutter to himself before slicing the creature in two. However, as another, that looked like a Samurai, was about to attack the man, A younger male, with brown hair, wearing headphones and a black school uniform, weilding kunai quickly destroyed the monster. "Man, for samurais, they are too slow." The youth joked as a girl, with short black hair and wearing a headband, about the youth's age, appeared from smoke. "Seez Yosuke, with your speed, I could barely keep up with you." The ninja joked while trying to catch her breath. "How are you doing, Leon?" Yosuke asked. "I'm alright, but these new enemies are taking a toll on me." Leon answered calmly as both the males entered a house.

 _ **A few minutes later in the First District...**_

"Whoa!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy expressed their surpirse as our four heroes land in the shopping district of the world. "What is it?" Yu asked in his usual deadpan demetor. "Leon and the others did a good job rebuilding this place." Donald answered. "...Did this place looked worst or something?" Yu asked again to the annoyance of the duck. "The last time we were here, the place was crawling with heartless and looked awful." Goofy answered this time as the four walked into another anthromorpic duck, wearing what you think Ebeezer Scoorge would have wore.

"Uncle Scoorge!" Donald yelled as the duck turned around and notice the group. "Ah, Donald, my boy, how are ya?!" Scoorge spoke as Goofy explained that Donald's uncle is a millionare who invents items. "So, what are you working on?" Sora politely asked. "I'm working on a favor of Ice Cream from my youth, however, I can't tell you what it is yet." As soon the three was about to asked, Yu interrupt by thanking the duck. "Thank you, that will be all." "You're welcome, Mr..umm?" "Yu Narukami." the grey head answered politely for the elder duck. "All right, you four might want to buy some armor from the shops here before entering the second district for there are heartless in the area."Thanks for the info." Sora thanked as the four walked away.

As the four stocked up on potions and equipment, Yu saw the figure of a boy wearing a black coat with blue hair and headphones at the corner of his eye. "Huh?" Yu blinked as the figure disappeared. "Whaa.?" Donald asked. "I guess it was nothing." Yu thought to himself as our heroes enter the second district.

 _ **Hallow Bastion's Second District...**_

The second district show the signs of progress. "I can see what you guys meant." Yu commented when a strange orb of light appeared. "What is that!?" Sora yelled as the orb quickly vanished. "That's the Hollow Bastion defence system at work for you!" A girl's voice answered. Above the four, on a nearby ledge, was a young woman, with short black hair. "Yuffie!" Sora yelled, when suddenly, she screamed. "Look out!" A group of Dusk Nobodies appeared, surronding our four heroes. Yu, summoning Izanagi, prepared himself for battle.

"Zio!" Yu attacked the Dusk in front with an elemental attack with thunder attubutes, while the creature was stunned, the teen quickly slashed the Dusk in half with his katana. Donald using his staff, summoned a ring of fire around himself and ran at two of the enemies, burning them in an instant. Goofy and Sora, using their own weapons, a shield and the Keyblade, smashed the remaining two Dusk, when five nobodies, with similarities to samurai, appeared. Yu, Donald, and Goofy attempt to attack three of the monsters, but was knocked out by the Nobodies. "Guys!" Sora yelled as the nobodies attempt to attack him. Sora realizing that when the samurai entered their stance, they are preparing for a duel. Acting quickly, he gave a potion to Yu, and explained the stance are their weakness. "I see, let's so this." "Right!" Sora answered. The two enter a battle stance against four of the Nobodies. "One wrong move and they're finish." Yu thought as he studied the enemies' movements. The four samurai begin to draw their swords, only to misstep and faced the wrath of the two teens. "That just leaves one!" Sora commented as the last Nobody was about to charged the two until Yuffie threw her Shuriken at the pale colored creature, destroying it.

"Not bad, you guys!" Yuffie cheered as she jumped off the ledge and landed in front of the two. "Thanks!" Sora exclaimed as both Donald and Goofy awaken and ran towards the three humans. "You two alright?" Yu asked. "Yep, but that was a good nap." Goofy lazily yawned to annoyance of the short tempered duck. "Yeah, and we could have gotten killed thanks to you, Goofy!" Donald complained as the four begin to laugh. "Oh, who are you, anyway?" Yuffie just noticing Yu's presence. "Yu Narukami." "Hmmm...Oh, you're that guy Yosuke was talking about!" Yuffie remind herself. "Wait, you know where my friends are?" Yu quickly asked. "No, just one, but he's helping us in the Hollow Bastion restoration commitee." Yuffie answered as the five begin to walked into an old house.

In the house was a beautiful female with brown hair and wearing a white and pink dress, who was older than Yuffie,"We miss you!" She welcomed the four, as a middle aged with blonde spiked hair man wearing goggles, wearing a white shirt and blue pants, turned aroung in his chair and mocked the group. "What took ya?" Then another male with dark bown hair and wearing mostly black, who facial features include a scar between his eyes, thought to himself aloud. "I knew it,but it's good to see you again." Finally a young male with brown hair and wearing the same school uniform as Yu, but with mild changes, including a white t-shirt with a red collar and red headphones, noticed in the group an old friend. "Hey Partner, good to see you again." "Yeah, it's good to see you, Yosuke!" Yu commented as the two bump fists.

"A friend of yours, Yosuke?" The blonde hair male asked. "Yeah, Cid, this guy help save Inaba a year ago." Yosuke answered. "Nice to meet you, I'm Aerith." The woman introduced herself as well as the other male. "Name's Leon." Sora, puzzled, decides to asked about this Inaba. "Huh, who are you?" Yosuke asked the younger teen. "I'm Sora, and behind me are Donald and Goofy." Yosuke looking behind the Keyblade wielder, noticed the cartoonish allies of Sora. "Huh, and I thought our mascot bear was something." The youth joked, much to the interration of the duck. "What's that supposed to mean!" Donald quacked causing Cid to laughed.

"Anyway to answer your question, Sora, Inaba is a small town where I came from, a year ago, a man was using another world to kill innocent people." "You serious?!" Sora asked. "Yeah, after someone I care for was killed, We entered the world to find answers and stop the mindless murders." Goofy, realizing something, asked. "That where you guys got your Personas, right?" "Yeah, but after we fought our Shadows, it's kinda sucks to face your demons." Yosuke answered in a cheerful voice before asking Yu about the others."Haven't seen anyone yet, but I was asked by a wizard to travel with Sora to find them.""Huh, wait you mean Merlin?" Yuffie asked the teenager with grey hair. "Oh my, it has been a while, did someone called my name?" An elderly man with a white beard, glasses and wearing a blue robe with matching hat appeared, noticed the arrival of Sora and his friends. "Sora, what have you been doing in the last year?" Merlin asked the Keyblader. "Ummm, wait a second, w-we have been asleep for a year?!" Sora screamed in panic, to the surprise of Yu. "Sora's just woke up from a coma?" The Persona user thought to himself, before noticing Leon exiting the house. "Yosuke, come with me to the bailey, Sora, you guys meet us there." Leon commanded as Merlin helped Sora learn the spell of Fire. "Thanks Merlin, see ya soon." Sora waved as the four left Merlin's house.

The four fought a few heartless before entering the bailey. There, Leon was looking into the distance. "We still have problems." He said as he pointed at another castle that appeared in ruins. "What is that?" Yu asked. "The remains of the heartless that inhabited this world, as you could see, we can't keep them from entering the town, but we manage to slow them down. However, we have a new enemy to worry about, those white creatures." "The Nobodies, right?" Sora asked. "You know them?" "Kinda, they're the foot soldiers of Organization XIII, a group of bad guys that..." "That what, Keyblade's Chosen?" A deep voice echoed through the smalll area, outside of the bailey.

Running towards the exit, Sora and his friends looked up to see seven hooded figures. "The keyblade chosen and his friends, it seems that we have new guests to our worlds, how weak they are." The man in front of the others organization XIII members pointed at Yu and Yosuke. "Why don't you come down here and say it to our faces!" The schoolboy with headphones demanded. "Why are you here?" Sora asked. "We are here to simple observe, as for the outsiders, we will deal with you soon." Another member answer in a deeper voice as they disappeared. However, as Donald ran down the stairs, a man in the organization cloak appeared from a dark protal. "What's the big idea?!" Donald yelled. The man answered. "Sorry, but I have to see something." Sora mocked with "Why don't you guys stop sending your flunkies are fight us?!" The man laughed. "Maybe I should." As Sora and the others prepare for battle, another protal appeared and another person in the organization clock ran at the man and takle him. "Ouch, what the...great it's you!" The man exclaimed as the shorter member attempt to punch him. The man disappeared before the younger person fist could reach. "He got away." The mysterious person said before turning his attention to Sora and, mostlty, Yu.

"Who the hell are you?" Yosuke asked. "Habor." The person answered. "..you're not part of Organization XIII are you?" Goofy pondered when the young man pointed at Sora and Yu."The Wild Card and the Keyblade chosen...know this, I'm an ally, but hurt my friends and I will finish you off, we shall meet again." Sora was confused, but the confusion did not end there. "That guy, something about him reminds me of someone, and he knows about the Wild Card." Yu thought aloud. "Wild Card?" Sora asked. "The ability to summoned more than one Persona." Yu answered then turned to Yosuke. "Yosuke, will it be alright if you stay here for a while." "Dude, of course, I have a feeling that Leon and the others will need more help, also, I'm more of the second banana compare to you and Sora." Yosuke answered. Leon walked towards the group and handed Sora a card. "What's this." Yuffie appearing from some smoke answered. That's the membership to the Hollow Bastion Restaration group, I made them myself!" She laughed when Yosuke asked. "Wait, when the hell did you made those?"

 _ **A few minutes later, back in the shopping district...**_

As Sora and the others prepare to leave, Yu noticed Yosuke walking towards their ship. "Yosuke, what's up?" Sora yelled. "Just seeing you guys off, also Yu, I heard from Goofy that Dojima and Nanako are missing." Yu's face expressed sorrow when he answered. "Yeah, I have to find them before anything happens." "I understand, So be careful and find them." Yosuke reassure his friend as the two bumped fist. Yu climbed aboard and the ship took off to the next world.

 _ **Meanwhile, On Sora's homeworld.**_

A young woman, with red hair and wearing a pink dress, walked onto the beach to stare at the Island where she and her two friends often played. She wishs their safe return and for a way to help them. Her wishes, however, might come true. Unlike those other days where she was alone, she noticed a person with short yellow hair, wearing strange white clothes that appeared to hide her feet, laying on the beach. "Are you alright, miss?" The red head asked as the young woman awakened. "Where am I?" She politily asked while having her hand on her head. "You're not from here?" The red head asked with some surprise. The blonde looked at the other girl's face and noticed blue eyes, somewhat similar to her owns. "Who are you?" She asked. "My name is Kairi, how about you?" The girl answered. "My name is Aigis." The blonde answered.

 _ **Hey guys, Deadhero here, and I trying to get back to writing fanfics. So yeah, I'll be back soon. Also, there's no AigisXKairi here, but could Kairi looked similar to her and Labrys' mother? It's an idea that could work, but what do you guys think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Of Girls and Dragons.**_

In the Land of Dragons, before Sora and company arrived:

A young slender woman, wearing a black Yasogami high gakuran and a blue cap, awakened in a tent. "What...Where am I?" She calmly asked while covering her eyes with her left hand. "Wait, where's Senpai and the others?" She asked in her thoughts, before noticing a older male entering the tent. "Ah, you're awake, how are you doing?" "I'm alright, but where am I?" She questioned. "You're in China, but not in the most peaceful part of the country,for soon, we must fight the Huns." The man explained as the two exit the tent. To the girl's surprise, she was in a camp full of soldiers in ancient Chinese armor. Trying to keep her cool, the girl started to remember the events that transpired. "After Yu defeated Minazuki, the true culprit appeared and revealed himself.." She thought before whispering under her breath. "Hi-no-Kagutsuchi." "What's that?" The captain asked. "Nothing, just thinking to myself." The girl answered as they noticed a group of soldiers arguing about food. "That's enough, they didn't send me women to fight, now cut it out!" The captain yelled. The girl, upon hearing this, remembered that women did not fight in conflicts during the time of Imperial China. The Captain returned, sighing. "I won't be able to prepare these soldiers for the rage of war, they won't survive." He thought aloud before an idea popped in his head. "If you like, young man, would you help train these soldiers." In her mind, the girl quietly chuckled, reminding her of the time before meeting her friends. "All right." She answered. "Thank you, Mr.." "My name is Naoto Shirogane, as for you captain?" The girl asked. "I am Captain Li Shang of the Imperial Chinese Army."

Meanwhile...Right when Sora and the others arrived.

In a bamboo grove, a young soldier, wearing green bulky Chinese armor and black hair, tied in a bun, is watching the camp through an opening in the trees. "There's the camp, just show them that you're soldier material and bring honor to your family, easy right?" A large shadow of a dragon said as the young soldier shooked his head and answered in an effeminate voice. "I don't know, Mushu, What if they find out that.." "Don't worry about it, just defeat the huns' main man and you will be a hero!" The Dragon replied. Suddenly, a young girl's voice cried out, "Holy crap, a dragon?!" The soldier turned around to see a young woman with light brown hair in a bob hairstyle and wearing both a green jacket and a skirt with splats underneath.

"Stand back, I got him!" The girl as she ran at the shadow before hearing another voice. "Charge!" Another voice cried out as Sora and Donald used Goofy as a battering ram. "AHHHHHH!" The dragon ran into the soldier's armor out of fear as the four stopped their attacks. "Huh, wait, you're Mushu?" The duck said in surprise. Mushu, sticking his head out of the armor, yelled. "Yeah, If I was any bigger then you'll be...Sora, Donald, Goofy, how it's been?" "You know them?" The soldier asked. "Yeah, I help these guys kick major butt!" The small dragon boasted as he walk towards the trio, before noticing the girl's confused expression. "What are you looking at, it's because I'm short isn't?" "Eh...Yeah, from the shadow, I was expecting a freaking giant." She commented as Yu jumped from the bamboo in front of the girl. "Chie?" Yu asked, as the girl, now dubbed Chie, was surprised by the sudden appearance of an old friend. "Crap, don't scare me like that, Narukami!" She cried out. "Another friend of yours, Yu?" Sora asked as the teen from Inaba explained her situation.

As the youths talked, a man in the organization cloak watched from the shadows, "These must be the outsiders that DiZ told me about." The man thought before noticing a hawk flying around the location. "Damn, I have to leave for now."

"...So I found myself here." Chie finished her story of how she fend off multiple heartless with her kung fu and Persona, Tomoe. "Well, now we know Yu's friends can fight off the heartless." Donald sighed. "What's that supposed to mean!?" Chie screamed as she and the duck argued while the soldier asked Sora and Goofy about the heartless. "You haven't fought them, yet?" Sora asked. "No, I'm afraid not, but I feel like I will when I join the army outside of these woods." He answered. "Who are you, anyway?" Yu asked "Mulan...I mean Ping!" The soldier corrected himself. "Mulan Ping?" Chie asked. "No, just Ping!" Ping answered. "Hmmmm...I got it, you're pretendin to be a boy, so you could join that army you were talking about." Goofy thought aloud. "Huh?!" Sora, Chie, and Donald expressed their surprise. "I guess the disguise works, Mushu." Mulan spoke to the small dragon, revealing her true identity. "Well, not sure of grey head and tomboy, but Sora and his friends can be easily fooled." Mushu sighed. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora asked.

As the group of six begin to leave the grove, Yu looked behind himself, thinking he noticed something during the talk, however, there wasn't a living being to be seen. "Yu, what is it?" Chie asked as the grey head shook his head. "Nothing, I guess." Yu answered as the group entered the camp grounds. Sora, Donald and Goofy stood behind a line of soldiers before three other soldiers, a short man with a black eye and wearing red armor, a tall skinny male with yellow armor, and finally a tall, overweight soldier in blue, tried to take their spots. "Get outta the way!" The short man pushed Sora. "Hey!" Sora yelled as he attempted to talked the short man. Donald, noticing the man in yellow attempt to attacked the teen, pushed him down and started to jumped on his back. The man in blue walked in front of the chaos, while thinking aloud, "Wonder what they have to eat." Both Sora and the short man grabbed on to the tall man and attempt to fight him. While Mulan tries to break the fight off.

"...Yu, will they be alright?" Chie asked as the two stared at the ongoing fight."I have no idea." Chie realizing there was no end, summoned Tomoe and froze the six into block of ice. "Now,will you guys calm down!" Chie cried, when suddenly, a male in a red cape appeared. "Huh, who frozen my soldiers?" The man asked. "Well, they were fighting and.." Chie begin to explain before being cut off by the man. "I didn't asked you, young girl, now go home." He commanded. "Not a good idea." Yu thought to himself. Chie now angry begin to yell at the commander. "What is your problem!" "Our war with the Huns is not a place for women, so leave!" He again commanded before noticing a foot coming at his face. Dodging the girl's attack, the commander noticed the fighting style. "Kung Fu, interesting, but I'm telling you for your own safety, leave or face the wrath of the Chinese Imperial Army!" "As if, I'm here looking for my friends!" Chie replied when a loud noise pieced their ears.

"I thought I wouldn't find anyone here." A familiar voice mocked as hearing return to the three from the loud gunshot. Yu and Chie realizing that another one of their group were in this world, turned their attention to the slender young female wearing a Yasogami high school male outfit. "Naoto?" Yu asked. "Ahh, Yu-kun and Chie-san I was hoping it was you." Naoto commented. "You know these two, Shirogane?" The Captain question was responded with a simple nod. "Yes, but the other three I haven't meet yet." The girl in disguise answered as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the three soldiers manage to escape from the ice. "Huh, um..it's Sora and these two are Donald and Goofy." The brown haired teen introduced his friends and himself. "...and you are?" She asked Mulan who is still in surprise by the chaos that just occur. "Ping." She answered in a strange voice that tried to sound manly.

Chie, upon realizing something, pulled Naoto and Yu to the side to whisper to her friends. "Umm, Naoto, how the hell did you get yourself in the Chinese Army without they realizing your're a girl?" The energetic young woman asked. The blue head explained that she was found by the soldiers and was mistaken for a boy. "I see, for now you might have to keep up the act, if this Shang guy got pissed at Chie, then I hate happens if he found out your gender." Yu whispered as the three also decided to filled in the others about Naoto.

"So, you're in the same boat as Ping?" Sora asked as the two groups exchanged information. "Yes." Naoto answered. "Alright, we will keep a secret from the Captain." Goofy answered when Donald brought up another point. "But how will Chie fight if the army won't let women in?" "I can talk to Shang to see if she could travel with us, but as long as she doesn't engage these heartless you speak of." Naoto answered as Chie sighed a breath of frustration. "All right, but how about Ping?"

Before Mulan could answered, the camp was attacked by Heartless. "Crap, heartless!" Chie screamed as one approached her. Before the schoolgirl could kick the attacking heartless, Shang cut through it as he gave the order to combat the remaining heartless, "Men, there are enemies here in the camp, prepare to fight for your lives!, Shirogane and Narukami, you two know each other, so fight off these creatures coming in the South Gate, Ping, Donald, Goofy protect the girl, Sora and others with me, we will fight off these beasts attacking the North Gate, Onward!"

As the group separated to fight off the numerous Heartless, Chie decides to join Sora and Shang, even through she was told otherwise. "What are you doing, girl, fall back!" Shang commanded as he sliced through a Storm Rider heartless. "As if, I can't just sit back and watch others fight for me! Besides, this might be fun." The schoolgirl answered to the frustration of the captain.

As the trio fought off the heartless, A figure of black smoke appeared from the defeated enemies and took form. "What is that?" Sora asked as yellow eyes formed first. "...So, these are the morons that are destroying my Heartless." A voice similar to Chie's but more wicked and with ill intent. Chie, upon hearing the voice, was disturbed. "No, not her!" She cried as the black smoke became another version of her with the only differences being a wicked smile and yellow eyes. "Another Chie, no wait, this must be a Shadow.." Sora thought in his mind as the Shadow summoned her Persona. "Tomoe, kill them!" Chie acting quickly, summoned Tomoe as well.

 _ **To be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Shadow**_

 _ **Organization XIII's home world.**_

Thirteenth thrones stood in a solid white room. Usually devoid of life, today,the room host the last remaining members of Organization XIII. The member that Sora comforted the previous day, explained the current situation to his allies. "...Sora and his friends were bout to attack, until some guy in our cloaks punched me in the jaw. At first, I thought it was that brat Riku, but it wasn't." "How could you tell, I mean, you're not the sharpest tool in the shed." A member playing Sitar joked, much to the irritation of the reporting member. "Damn it, this ain't a game, and the guy had the Aura of the Light!"

This revelation somewhat surprised the remaining members. "...You serious?! I thought I saw two people in the underworld with our coats, but thought it was you guys." The sitar playing member said in shock. "...So did I." An older member spoke in a deep voice while another member stared at his playing cards. "I betting it's just the two traitors trying mess with our heads." The sitar playing member thought aloud before a Dark Portal appeared in front of their thrones. "No, they are not your traitors, but they are a threat to you and your race."

The owner of the voice stepped out of the portal and revealed himself as a young man with red hair and blue eyes, wearing school uniform with a yellow armband, with his most notable feature is his X-shaped scar on his face. "...who are you?" The leader asked in a deep voice as his amber colored eyes stared into the young man's. "Minazuki, and I am an ally of sorts, how about you...what is your true name?" The member next to the leader was about to sliced the boy's head off with his Clay more, but was stopped when the leader told him to wait. "No, he might be useful, as for my name, it's..."

 _ **Meanwhile at the land of dragons.**_

Tomoe managed to blocked the Shadow's version of the persona with ice. "Damn it, what won't you die!" The shadow screamed as Chie ran at her and attempt to kick the Shadow. "...Cause I'm stronger than I used to be!" The schoolgirl yelled as the two exchanged blows. "Hehe, that's BULLCRAP!" Her shadow screamed as Chie was knocked backwards. "Chie!" Sora screamed as he helped Chie up. "Thanks." As Sora helped her up, Li Shang tried to stall the Shadow. "Tell me, who or what is this copy of you, girl" The captain questioned to the annoyance of the martial artist. "My name is Chie, and this copy is my darker self!" Chie answered as she return to the battle. Sora joined the two, drawing his Keyblade and preparing to fight. "Three against one, that's not fair.." The shadow mocked until Sora used a fire spell to stun her.

"Bastard...You'll PAY FOR THAT!" The shadow screamed. "Sora, Shang, time for an all out attack!" Chie demanded as the three and Tomoe charged at the creature of the darkness. This combine attack was too much for the Shadow as she fade into light. "No, NO, Not again, I will return!" She screamed.

 _ **Meanwhile.**_

Naoto and Yu managed to defeat all the heartless army, made of Assault Riders and the Shadow heartless. "Naoto, Yu!" The heard Ping as she, Donald, and Goofy ran towards them. "Have you seen the Captain or the others anywhere?" Donald asked as the remaining members of the small army walked towards them. "We managed to defeated all of them, but man, they were hard." The skinny soldier said as he was punched in the knee by the smaller soldier in red. "They weren't nothing!" The fat one however thought aloud. "When's lunch." This caused the others to sigh. "Have ya seen the Captain, Sora or Chie?" Goofy asked.

"I thought I saw them fighting against another Chie." The fat soldier answered as this confused all but Yu and Naoto. "Another Chie?" Donald asked until he and Goofy remember about the Shadows that Yen Sid spoke of. "Wait, Shadows?" the Duck cried out as Naoto asked. "How do you know about shadows?" Yu explained to the disguised girl about Yen Sid and his explanation."I see, however, I have a feeling that we have more to worry about." Naoto thought aloud as Sora, Li Shang, and Chie approached. "Geez, Naoto, that's will be bothering me all day." Chie said.

"Is this all we got, just nine?" The captain asked the remaining Soldiers. "Fraid so, the others are either injured or well you know..." The small soldier answered to the shocked of everyone else. "This isn't good, if the Huns attack us, then..." However, Chie approached the Captain and rudely questioned. "Nine...wait what about me, I can't go back to where I'm from." "I see, you walk with us but do not join in battle, understand." The captain harshly said as Chie answered with. "No promises."

 _ **Hey, Sorry bout not updating much, but as usual, read, review and tell me if I can improved the story!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: more questions than answers.**_  
 _ **Land of Dragons...**_

After our small army regroup, they began to scale the mountain while fighting a few weak heartless. "C'mon, hurry up!" Chie yelled at the others as she rushed ahead of the army and Shang. "...Must you really...?!" Shang began to speak until he stopped and looked in horror. "What is...oh god..." Chie said quietly as everyone saw the remains of a village, burned to the ground by the huns.

"No one's here, did anyone survived?" Sora asked after he and Naoto looked for survivors. "I don't know but this is just horrible." Naoto thought aloud as the younger persona user hide her eyes underneath her hat. However, Shang gave the group a command. "As much as I don't like it, we must stay here for the night." The captain told the others, to the surprise of the army. "Are you sure?" The skinny soldier asked as he shook in fear, much to the annoyance of the shorter soldier. "What are ya, a wimp?!"

Meanwhile, as she made a tent, Ping noticed the disappearance of her companion. "Mushu?" The disguised woman asked as Sora, Yu, and Chie approached the tent. "...What's wrong?" Yu asked to the panic Ping. "Mushu's missing." She answered. "Don't worry, we'll find him." Sora answered before noticing the miniature red dragon outside the barely standing walls of the village.

"Mushu, where did you go?" Chie asked as the dragon arrived to explained what he was doing. "I've been looking for the Hun's leader, and, boy, did I found him!" "Where at?" Sora asked. "He went into a cave just ahead from here, I think we should pay him a visit!" Mushu answered to the concern of Narukami. However, before he could expressed his doubts, Sora and Yu's friend rushed ahead, dragging poor Ping with them. "...I better catch up.." The wild card, in a deadpan mood, thought to himself as he gave chase.

 _ **Cave outside the Camp**_

As Yu entered the cave, the others were searching for any clues. "You're sure he was here?" Sora questioned his once summon before a large group of heartless attacked. "Damn it, it was a trap!" Chie screamed as our four heroes prepared to fight off the heartless, not noticing Shan-Yu leaving the cave.

The heartless consisting of two Assault Riders, a five Soldiers, and two of a new kind, that looked similar to Chinese hopping zombies, surround the four. Narukami and Satonaka summoned their Personas, Izanagi and Tomoe, to destroy the Assault riders with ease. Sora and Ping, who also had no problem defeating the remaining enemies, cheered before a dark portal appeared in front of the teens. "Whoa, what is that thing?" Chie asked before a mysterious teen in the Organization XIII cloak stepped out of it.

"Organization XIII? What are they doing here, no wait, you're Habor, aren't you?!" Sora asked as he sensed no ill will from him. The mysterious person, however surprised the four by drawing a gun from his side and aimed at his head. "What the..?!" Both the Keyblade wielder and Chie cried out as he pulled the trigger and from thin air, a creature with a mechanical body and white hair with red eyes and wielding a harp, appeared. "A Persona?!" Yu thought aloud as the Persona cast a fireball and aimed towards Narukami. "Yu, looked out!" Sora screamed until the fireball barely missed the grey haired teen and destroyed the Shadow of Chie that appeared behind the group. "What the...!? How did you knew I was here, and who are you!?" The Shadow questioned the stranger before being stricken down by his sword, finishing her off. As Sora and Narukami approached him, Habor grabbed them and threw our two heroes into a dark portal. "Sora! Yu!" Chie cried our before the portal vanished quickly.

 _ **Unknown Location...**_

"Ughh...where are we?" Sora asked before noticing the strange negative colored world they entered. "Sora, you alright?" Yu asked his friend as they noticed another feature of this location. "It's..." "Raining." The voice of Habor echoed through the place. "You, why did you threw us here?!" The Keyblade master questioned the mysterious persona user. "I brought you here so see the both of you. The Keyblade's chosen and my successor." "Successor?" Yu thought to himself as he slowly realized that Habor was part of the Shadow Operatives or what might have came before the group. "You're that guy that Aigis spoke of, aren't you?" Yu's question surprised his predecessor to the point of being shaken. "Yes, is she alright, fellow Wild Card?" Habor asked. Yu shook his head for yes, before another person in the organization cloak appeared in front of the three. "Moon, why are you here?" Habor questioned his fellow ally. "I hate to interrupt but they need to return, we will talk later, Sora and Narukami." The mysterious ally of Habor snapped his fingers and cause the duo to vanished from this strange world,"

After Sora and Yu returned back to the world, Habor was approached the one named Moon. "Habor, why bring them here?" The second person asked his friend. "Moon, I wanted to see if they knew how she was doing." Moon upon hearing this just sighed as the two mysterious persons vanished into thin air.

 _ **Land of Dragons...**_

As Sora and Yu reappeared in front of Chie and Ping. "What happened, where did you guys go!?" Chie cried out but before could explained, the four saw Donald running towards them being chased by an assault rider. "Guys, the camp is under attack!" The duck screamed as he blasted the heartless with a fireball spell. "What!? Let's hurry!" Sora commanded before the group left the cave.

 _ **Meanwhile in a world that Sora visited.**_

A young man wearing a red cape punched through a massive enemy. "Heh, is that all you got?" The man asked much to the surprise of the smaller half goat-man. "That's good kid, but you're ain't no hero yet..." "Right, Phil!" The man exclaimed as he accidentally summoned his Persona, Caesar. "...focus, Akihiko! Summons ain't allowed in the tournaments!" Phil explained. Unknown to them, the lord of the underworld, Hades, was watching with concern. "Hmm...looks like this punk might be as much of headache as golden boy. Good thing, I have someone that this new guy won't fight...hehe."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
